


Первый раз

by Lena013



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Drama, F/M, First Time, Fluff and Angst, Incest, Sex Change, disorder, gender switch
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 12:05:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18549412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lena013/pseuds/Lena013
Summary: Клаудия Харгривз не спит со своими братьями, нет, что вы.





	Первый раз

_Клаудия Харгривз не спит со своими братьями, нет, что вы._

  
С Лютером она учится целоваться, когда им одиннадцать-почти-двенадцать-лет. Лютер выше её на полголовы и хочет передумать, Клаудия упрямая, своевольная и не любит отступать от задуманной шалости. Она точно знает, что брат делает это ради Эллисон и ей почти завидно, на какие жертвы он готов ради неё.

Они больше смеются, нежели целуются. Легкие прикосновения к губам, юмор ситуации в целом и пыльный чердак без камер и лишних глаз. До отбоя два часа и стоит провести их с пользой. Акция разовая, они никогда об этом не заговорят, а опухлость губ пройдёт к утру.

Клаудия сдерживает смех, утыкаясь ему в плечо, Лютер усмехается ей в макушку. Неловкость прошла минут тридцать назад, а кроме как не стукаться носами, зубами и лбами они дальше не двинулись — откуда столько сложностей? По телевизору всё легко и просто. Кругом обман.

Ещё час спустя смазанных поцелуев можно сказать, что опыт на будущее у них имеется.

 

 

С Пятым она учится флиртовать и заигрывать, обмениваться около пошлыми колкостями и долгими взглядами. Тринадцать лет сложный возраст, они не сговаривались, не пряталась по углам, а в самой наглой и открытой манере могли не то ругаться, не то заигрывать в гостиной. Пятый не стеснялся в выражениях, отвечая сестре ровно в той же манере, что и она ему.

Они улыбались друг другу, желая умереть мучительной и долгой смертью, легко кидались взаимными оскорблениями и переругивались на заданиях. Доходило до крайностей, почти до драк, братья и сестры не понимали их, но не почувствовать какую-то искру в воздухе было невозможно. Казалось, что ещё немного, зажженная спичка или зажигалка, и весь дом взлетит на воздух.

Пятый и Клау переглядывались около убийственными взглядами и около вежливыми улыбками. Это продолжалось целый год, в конце которого семья могла сказать, что научилась не слушать чужую ругань женатой парочки, а Клау и Пятый моментально и едко отвечать на предложения собеседника.

В этом была доля веселья, доля пожара, доля какой-никакой ненависти и страсти. Лишь много лет спустя Клау могла согласиться, что да, это был горячий флирт. Без причины, без объяснения, без продолжения.

Всё закончилось, когда Пятый исчез (умер).

 

 

С Диего она учится отсасывать парням; им по шестнадцать лет и не то, что бы она предоставила ему выбор. Клау сбегает три раза в неделю в клуб, проходит с фальшивыми документами и танцует с парнями и девушками, близко-близко и совершенно ничего не стесняясь. Диего вылавливает её в толпе дрыгающих тел и тащит к выходу, Клау под чем-то веселящим, прислоняется всем телом к брату, заставляя того чуть ли не упасть на стену и улыбается накрашенными красными губами так, что дух захватывает.

Клау не даёт ему времени подумать, не спрашивает, не интересуется тем, что они у всех на виду. У Клау тонкие ловкие пальцы, которые справляются с пряжкой его ремня быстрее, чем он успевает сообразить. Клау почти падает на колени, спуская его штаны вместе с бельём и это слишком, чтобы Диего мог её остановить. Что-то с этим поделать.

Клау отсасывать не умеет, не может расслабить горло и двигается рвано, неумело, но шестнадцатилетнему парню многого не надо, на самом деле. Диего материться сквозь зубы, кончает ей в рот и Клау давится, но глотает, пошло улыбается и позволяет утащить себя подальше отсюда.

Клау выворачивает через две подворотни от клуба. Диего никогда об этом не вспоминает, держит её волосы, придерживает за талию и ведёт домой. Клау плохо и чуть смешно, ведь это повторяется еще шесть раз до их семнадцати лет.

 

 

С Бэном она учится ходить на свидания, держаться за руки и влюбляться. С Бэном она учится любить сильно, крепко и отчаянно. С Бэном она учится отпускать и противиться этому всей душой. С Бэном она учится посылать нахер семью, мир и смерть. С Бэном она учится жить и умирать одновременно.

Им семнадцать лет, Клау думает, что влюбилась. Бэн был очень правильным, невинным и чистым для неё, но он принимал её со всеми недостатками, кошмарами и нервным, иногда надрывным, смехом, который она не могла сдержать. Клау не верила, что может нравится такому светлому человеку, как Бэн. Она не заслуживает его, она недостойна его, она любит-любит-любит его и именно поэтому не должна быть с ним.

Но Клау не может слушать голос разума, потому что она слишком эгоистична, не может отказаться от заботы, не может отказаться от солнечного тепла другого человека и она хоронит себя где-то рядом с Бэном. На два метра глубже, в холодной земле с червями и без гроба, надеясь, что от неё останутся лишь кости и никто никогда не опознает её.

От Бэна остаётся призрак, который смотрит на неё с тоской и грустью, будто это она умерла, а не он. Бэн, даже умерев, продолжает переживать за неё больше, чем за себя. Клау очень больно и она не может смириться с тем, что руки проходят сквозь него, не могу ухватить, обнять, поцеловать. Бэн лишь призрак и Клау ненавидит всем существом свою способность.


End file.
